I have always loved you Brooke
by AliasIsMyLife
Summary: Lucas rememberss a night he had with brooke. and realizes he must tell her how much he loves her...please REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

This is just a little story I came up with last night. Please review. I don't know if this is a one chapter story.. it can be LET ME KNOW!

FLASHBACK

"Come on Lucas I have an idea." Brooke smiled mischievously.

"What Brooke? You going to try to kill me?" Lucas questioned as Brooke led him out of the noisy bar and into a tiny park.

"That can be arranged." She looked at him.

"Wow. A park. Brooke are you feeling ok?" Lucas looked at her to see if she was ok.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be feeling ok? Now come on." Brooke grabbed his hand and continued to pull him through the park.

"Ok stop!" Lucas said pulling her close to him. Brooke looked annoyed.

"I really think you might be planning to kill me. You, Brooke Davis leave a bar, yes a BAR with alcohol and alcohol and-alcohol. And for what? To run through a park?" Lucas let out a laugh.

"No Lucas, ahh just come on!" Brooke started pulling him again.

"Plus, I brought the bar with us!" she laughed as she opened her jacket to revel 4 bottles of beer.

"God I hope you paid for those." Lucas said.

"Of coarse I didn't. Now come on!" She pulled him towards a little lake with a big floating deck in the middle of it.

"Oh Brooke this is romantic I could kiss you all night out here!" Lucas said in his best little girl voice. "No seriously where are we going?" he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Out there!" She pointed to the floating deck in the middle of the water.

"That's right Brooke! I'm going to swim all the way out to that tiny dock that's probably about the size of the basket Moses was found in. Not to mention the water is freezing and who knows what mutated creatures might be swimming in there!" Lucas laughed at her.

"Ok fine I'll go by my self." She pouted taking a large sip of her beer.

"Brooke your drunk you can't swim right now." Lucas told her.

"Then you will just have to save me from drowning, won't ya!" She smirked at him.

"No, I won't cause as long as I'm here you aren't going to go in that water." He looked at her as serious as he could.

She pushed past him and started to run into the water.

"Brooke!" Lucas dipped his hands in the water.

"Come get me! The waters not that cold!" She laughed and continued to wade to the middle of the lake.

"Not cold my ass! Oh my gosh what am I doing?" He asked himself as he started to walk into the water.

Brooke reached the small dock and sat on it taking a drink of her beer. She laughed as she saw Lucas stumbling through the water.

"Brooke I'm going to kill you. I'm freezing my ass off!" Lucas yelled at her not happy. **_At least the water isn't that deep._ **He thought

**"**I'm cold too!" She laughed at him as he stepped into a hole and fell completely under the water.

She got a little scared when he didn't come up to the surface. What had it been 2 minutes?

"Oh my god Lucas!" Brooke jumped off the dock and went as fast as she could to the stop where he had fallen. She began to search the area with her hand.

Suddenly Lucas popped out of the water behind her, she turned around startled. Before she could get mad at him he jumped on her causing her to fall into the water. She came up and sprang on him, but she missed him causing her to go back under the water. He laughed because he knew he had the advantage since she was drunk.

This went on for a wile before Brooke got sick.

"Oh I'm gonna feel this tomorrow." She said before she got sick again.

"Come on Brooke lets get you home. Before both of us get hypothermia." He helped her walk to the bank.

"I had fun tonight." She said feeling very drossy.

"I did to." Lucas caught Brooke as she passed out.

"Lets go home." He said as he picked her up and started walking towards her house.

END FLASHBACK

"You gotta tell her man." Lucas hardly had heard what Nathan had just said. The memory of the night they went to the lake had suddenly flooded into his mind.

"Yeah I do." Lucas' heart agreed as he heard Nathan's words.

Lucas walked out of the house and took a deep breath.

"Here we go." Lucas started to walk to Brooke's house.

When he got there he saw Felix and Brooke making-out. **_I'm too late_**. Was all he could think. The pain was too heavy for him to do anything else but walk away.

"Ok Brooke I'm going to tell you how it is. How I feel. How I _really _feel." And Lucas poured his heart out to her even though she couldn't hear or see him. Even though she was with someone else.

"I love you Brooke I always have and I hope one day I can tell you face to face how I feel, how much I love you. And you will just sit there and listen and tell me how much you love me. I have to go now because I can't bear seeing you with him." Lucas glanced at Brooke once more then he walked away.

A/N- Good? Bad? Terrible? More? Let me know please!READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 life goes on

I have always loved you Brooke.Chaper 2 life goes on.

A/N I only got a few reviews but the ones that reviewed thank you soo much you have no idea what it means to me to hear something simple as in "I love it write more" Thank you again please keep reviewing! For me at lease 

It had been a week since Lucas had stood by Brooke's window and had his heart ripped out. He deserved it though, most likely since he put her through hell with the Peyton love triangle thing. But now he knows that he doesn't love Peyton, well not in that way at least.

I hurt every time he saw her with Felix; walking to whatever class they had next, holding hands, laughing, smiling at each other.

God it made him sick. He though about her all the time. When he was studying, watching TV, or playing basketball. Nathan poking at him all the time didn't help either.

"Just tell her how you feel. And tell her for real no matter who's she with or dating." Nathan had told him over and over. Lucas had tried to tell him it wasn't that easy. But of coarse Nathan didn't listen. He never did.

"Why don't you tell her for me?" Lucas had asked joking around. Nathan didn't think it was funny and Lucas got a lecture. Nathan wasn't much help so Lucas made the mistake and told Haley. Haley was worst than Nathan!

All the same Lucas was still stuck in the same situation. And he hated every minute of it.

But at night the memories would flood his mind. Almost like a movie. The good the bad and everything in between; the times when he was with Brooke, when he was the one holding her hand, and pushing her hair behind her ear. The times where they would fight, she won most of them. Their dates, the times where they would just hang-out.

Then the bad things would come too. Him kissing Peyton, his stupid thinking of picking Peyton and telling Brooke the night of his accident. Stupid! But it was too late to go back now, he had to live the choices he made.

He lay on his bed that night and the sweetest of the sweetest memories came to him. Of the times where he was with Brooke….

MEMORY

Lucas was watching TV when he got the phone call. It was Brooke. The one every one knew as the party-girl. But Lucas had a feeling there was more to Brooke than that.

"Lucas! Oh it's Peyton! She went into a room with this guy and the doors locked I think something's wrong!" Brooke's voice was high and shaky. Something must really be wrong or she has had too much to drink.

"Ok Brooke where are you and Peyton?" Lucas had to make sure everything was ok just to be safe.

She gave him the address hung up the phone, running back to bang on the door some more.

Lucas arrived at the college party about 4 or 5 minutes later. It didn't take long to find Brooke; she was yelling at the top her lungs and hitting and kicking a door. Apparently the door Peyton was behind.

"Lucas! You came!" Was all she could get out as she pointed to the door.

It took about 5 seconds for Lucas to break the door in and walk in and find some sicko taking off Peyton's clothes. Peyton had obviously been drugged.

"Get off her!" Brooke screamed as her and Lucas both ran into the room.

Lucas grabbed the guy and punched the lights out of him. Brooke tried to wake Peyton from her drugged state, but she wouldn't come to.

"What did you give her?" Brooke demanded.

"Just something mild enough not to kill her but strong enough to knock her out for a wile. She's fine." The guy answered.

"Let's get her out of her Lucas." Lucas helped Brooke carry Peyton his car.

The drive to Peyton's house seamed so long. Neither one of them said a word. But somehow a strange aura of peace fell on both of them.

Later when they had put Peyton to bed and after Lucas had decided to stay the night to make sure Peyton was ok when she woke up, Brooke and Lucas talked. They talked for hours. **_She is so beautiful_** was all Lucas could think of.

"Brooke why did you call me?" Lucas had wanted to ask the question when he had first received the phone call.

"Because I couldn't think of anyone else to call, and anyone else most likely wouldn't have come." Brooke looked at him as just Brooke not drunk party girl but Brooke.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what! You're the one who saved Peyton!" Brooke laughed.

"No Brooke, I just busted in the door and shook the guy up a little. You're the one who really saved Peyton." Lucas looked at her.

"Oh yeah right." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke I'm serious." Lucas looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her to hold her. What's this? Where his palms sweaty? I really must like her!

They both were interrupted moaning. They both got up to go check on her.

"Hey girl! Are you feeling ok?" Brooke asked Peyton. Lucas just stood by the door and watched a friend care for another friend. **_ No, Brooke is definitely not the person I though she was_ **Though as he watched.

Brooke walked back to the doorway where Lucas stood.

"I think she's ok she doesn't really remember what happened though." Brooke smiled a genuine smile for the first time that night.

"Ok well I'm going to go then, do you need a ride home?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks." Brooks closed Peyton's door and grabbed her coat and headed to his car.

They talked the few minutes they were in the car until they reached her house. She got out of the car said thanks and walked away.

"Brooke! Wait!" She couldn't seam to hear him.

"Brooke!" She continued to walk.

"I didn't get to tell her how I feel; I need to tell her how I feel!" Lucas tried to get out of the car but he couldn't move.

"I have to tell her how I feel!" Was all he could say.

-

"Lucas?" Someone was calling him out of this nightmare. A familiar voice, Brooke!

Lucas awoke with a start and looked up from his bed to see him mom standing over him.

"Lucas are you alright? You were tossing and turning in you sleep." Karen asked concerned.

"Thanks mom I'm fine." Lucas was still recovering from his dream that seamed so real.

"Ok if you're sure." Karen said

"Yes I am fine." Lucas smiled at her.

"Ok then goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." Lucas said as his mom closed the door to his room.

"Some dream." Lucas shook his head.

"Nathan and Haley are right I need to tell her face-to-face or it's gonna haunt me forever."

**A/N- GOOD? BAD? MORE? NEVER AGAIN? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IT!(Please!)**


	3. Chapter3finding her

CHAPTER3

Days went by then soon months, finally Nathan and Haley stopped hounding Lucas about telling Brooke his feelings.

For Lucas everyday that went by was harder than the last one. Every time he saw Brooke with Felix his heart cringed.

So what did he do? He left. Packed his bags, wrote Nathan and Haley and his mom notes explaining everything. He left with out even looking back; drove till he was too tired to drive anymore. He pulled off the interstate, found a motel and stayed the night. Thousands of questions filling his head; _what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? What do I do when this 500 runs out? _But the biggest question that filled his head was _how am I going to live without her? _

Karen's POV

"Lucas?" The lights in his room where on. _Lucas is 12:30 just go to bed._

Karen opened the door to find an empty room. Nothing, but a letter on the bed.

"Lucas! What that hell did you do?" Karen gasped as she looked at the empty room. She walked over and picked up the letter and started to read:

_Mom don't be mad-_ Karen threw the letter before she read anymore. Tears streaked her face.

"God Lucas!" The only person that came to mind was Keith.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number from heart.

"Hello?" A sleeping Keith answered the phone.

"He's gone!" Was all Karen could say.

"Karen? Who's gone? Lucas?" Keith said still trying to wake up.

"Yes Keith! Lucas. He left." Karen felt as if all the things that had happened to her throughout her entire life were falling down on her. It was hard to breath.

"I'll be right there Karen." Keith jumped out of bed and put on his pants as fast as he could.

Keith got to Karen's house about 6 or 7 minutes later. The door was open so he went ahead inside. Karen was pacing in Lucas's room. A letter in her hand most likely from Lucas.

"Keith! He left! Oh god he's gone, my baby's gone!" Karen could no longer hold the tears she had tried to hold in all night.

"Karen." Keith said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I a horrible mother I know I am. I should have seen it!" Karen pulled out of Keith's arms and started to pace again.

"What does the letter say?" Keith dared to ask.

"It says shit!" Karen was mad. No mad was an understatement. And pissed was to week a word.

"Does it say where he went?" Keith asked.

"A safe place!" Karen answered sarcastically.

"I saw it everyday the depression engraved into his eyes. Like death waved over him. I mean come on it's just a girl!" Karen suddenly ran from Lucas's room. She went into the living room and slid over a picture of her and Lucas to revel a small hole in the wall.

"It's gone." Karen's hand went over her mouth.

What's gone?" Keith had followed Karen into the living room and watched her revel the small spot in the wall.

"Our little stash of money I keep here. There was over 500 the last time I checked." Karen felt like dying.

"Karen can I read the letter?" Keith eyed the piece of paper she held in her hand.

She just looked at him and handed the paper over to him.

_Mom don't be mad, but I've just gone away for a little while. Yeah funny I tried this once before remember with Keith? Of course you remember. I'm sorry I don't plan to be gone for long. But as long as it takes. I need to move on. Accept that Brooke doesn't love me and that we won't ever be together again. I really do love her mom. More that anything else in this world. That's why I'm leaving, but I'll be back soon, days or moths maybe even years from now, but all the same I'll be back. I love you mom._

_Love Lucas._

"Do you think it's a little short for a goodbye letter to his own damn mother?" Karen shouted when Keith looked up from the letter.

"What are you going to do?" Keith asked not knowing what else to ask.

"What can I do? I have to let him go." Karen said heartbroken.

"Thanks Keith for coming out I know you were probably with Jewels but thank you anyway." Karen tried to smile at him but could smile it was too hard.

"Anything Karen. Don't worry Lucas will come back, I guarantee it." Keith smiled at her before he left.

Karen broke into tears on the floor. The huge sobs shaking her body. _No! He can't be gone!_

Brookes POV (the next day)

_This will be fun! Felix isn't expecting me until 7:30. So what if I'm 4 hours early? _Brooke smiled. She walked up to Felix's front door and knocked.

"Come on I know you there." She smiled mischievously and twisted the doorknob. The door opened so Brooke walked in. _I need to remind him to get me a copy of his keys so I can get in anytime I want._ She thought as she started to walk upstairs.

Music was playing very loud from Felix's room. So Brooke didn't bother knocking she went on in.

"Oh my god Felix?" She screamed. Felix was completely naked in bed with some girl who was also naked.

"God! Brooke! I can explain" Felix almost jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah sure ya can. They all can explain. Lucas could explain." Brooke turned to leave.

"Brooke wait!" Felix got out of bed and put his pants on as fast as he could.

"No Felix. I'm not going wait. There is no explanation for something like this. So don't even try to think of one." Brooke started down the stairs, but Felix grabbed her arm. She slapped him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed at him and then ran out of the house.

Brooke ran for a wile until she got to a small park. The place that always brought her peace. _Maybe it would help now_. She thought as tears poured from her eyes.

She walked over to the tree Lucas had carved their names in a wile ago when they were dating. _Those were the good times_. She thought as she looked in the little 'secret message box' Lucas had made for them to put really important notes in. He was drunk that night, but she didn't care she checked in it often.

She reached her hand into the small space and felt a rolled up piece of paper with her name on it. She quickly opened it up and began to read. He tears stained the paper with every word that she read. He had left and it was because of her. Because he loved her too much and he couldn't stand seeing her with Felix, that he was sorry for the past, everything.

Then it hit her.

"He left! Where the hell did he go? You can not do this to me Lucas! You can't leave then tell me you love me!" Brooke sat down on the ground next to the tree and cried. She cried for what felt like an eternity………….

"Oh no." Lucas had been in the motel all day; he had gone out for food but couldn't really eat. And then it hit him. The irony of what he had done.

"What the hell am I doing?" Lucas realized that he had made a terrible really terrible mistake. So Lucas got back in his car and started to drive. This time he knew what he was doing he was going home. He was going to go home and tell Brooke how he felt about her. His mom probably wouldn't be too happy when he got back either. _Oh well I have to find Brooke an tell her how I feel before I do damage control with mom_ he thought as he put his foot down on the gas harder.

8:45 Brooke looked at her watch and sighed the tears had ended a wile ago. She had cried so much she didn't think she could ever cry again. She had sat on the ground all afternoon and this was the 3rd time she had looked at her watch.

"Wow I really guess this place is secret." Brooke said as she looked at the deserted park. "That or haunted."

"I better get out of here and go find a bar. I really need alcohol right now." She sighed as she got up and started slowly walking out of the park. She turned around and almost fell over………..

Lucas wanted to stop by the park him and Brooke used to go to together to grab the letter he had written her. But froze when he saw her sitting there by the tree the note was in.

"This is it." He told himself as he got out of his car and started walking towards her. She started to get up and leave, he was about to call her name when she turned around and looked directly at him. Guessing by the look on her face she was shocked to see him. He waked up to her slowly.

"Brooke." Lucas just looked at her and she fell apart falling into his arms. He held her never wanting to let go.

"Brooke there's something I need to tell you." She looked up at him and smiled slowly.

"I know Lucas I read-"Lucas cut her off before she could finish.

"I'm sorry, I sorry for kissing Peyton, I'm sorry for lying to you. So here's the truth." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Let me guess? You love me right? Brooke laughed at the serious face he had just put on.

"Yeah your right. I love you. I have always loved you Brooke." They looked at each other before sharing the most beautiful kiss either one of them had ever experienced. And Lucas knew he would never do anything to hurt Brooke again. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Living normally.

**A/N so I didn't want to stop at 3 chapters so I am going to keep going with this story. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH those that reviewed! I means so much to me! …Keep it up! I do my part you do yours **

Since Lucas and Brooke didn't want to go home right away they decided to stop for ice cream. Lucas getting a single scoop, Brooke getting a double, of course.

"Lucas we need to talk." Brooke started the serious conversation.

"I know we do." Lucas looked at her taking a lick of his ice cream cone.

"I don't know where to start." Brooke sighed.

"I know it's very complicated, where do we stand? Are we friends, friends with benefits, dating, or dating plus?" Lucas questioned jokingly.

"Oh I don't know, I might have to think about it, but I think I'm gonna go with dating plus." She rolled her eyes at him and he leaned over and kissed the breath out of her.

"oo-k." Was all Brooke could say.

"Well I think that covers all the serious conversation, for now. Oh by the way why were you at the park to begin with I would have though you would be with, what's his name? Helix?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"_Felix_ and I are done; I don't even want to look at him." Brooke said forcefully.

"What happened?" Lucas looked at her very serious with concern.

"I walked in on him having sex with another girl." Brooke looked at her hands.

Lucas put his arm around her.

"You ok Brooke?" Lucas asked her softly. He was going to kill Felix, for hurting the women he loved and for stopping Lucas from telling Brooke the truth sooner.

"Yeah I'm fine, now that I'm with you." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, my mom's going to kill me when I get home." Lucas said sadly.

"Sorry, but that's not my fault." Brooke smirked at him.

"Yeah you're right it's my fault." Lucas admitted.

"God I'm freezing." Brooke rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them.

"Yeah sorry to hear that but I'm so nice and warm in my jacket that I don't want to give it to you." Lucas laughed. "No I'm kidding." He said as he took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"I could sit here forever." Brooke sighed as she leaned against Lucas's chest.

"Yeah me too." Lucas smiled so content**. _Wow about 2 hours ago my life was shit, and now it's perfect._** Lucas kissed the top of her head and looked up at the sky.

"Lucas?" A familiar voice caused Lucas to turn his head around.

"Haley! What's up?" Brooke got off Lucas's lap and stood up, Lucas right behind her.

Haley walked aver to Lucas and hit him.

"You have the nerve to leave without personally saying good-bye to me!" Haley looked over and saw Brooke then smiled.

"Wait never mind Lucas, I am just glad that you're back, and so soon." Haley hugged Lucas then smiled at Brooke.

"Hey tutor girl what's up?" Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Why are you here this late?" Lucas asked Haley noticing that she was alone.

"Me and Nathan kind of had a fight so I went out for some relief." Haley pointed at the ice cream place.

"You guys doing ok?" Lucas asked her seriously.

"Yeah yeah were fine it's just nothing." Haley ignored the question.

"So are you guys together?" Haley asked them smiling really big.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other.

"Us together, gross!" Brooke stuck her tongue.

They smiled at each other.

"Yeah were together you could definitely say that." Lucas smiled at Haley.

"That's great! Ahh-I'm so happy for you!" Haley smiled at them, when her cell phone rang.

"Oh its Nathan, I better get going." Haley waved bye to both of them and then walked off.

"I hope ever thing is ok with them." Brooke asked concerned.

"Yeah me too, I actually more concerned about my ass when I get home." Lucas laughed.

"You don't have to go home." Brooke looked at Lucas sensually.

"Sorry Brooke but I have to go home tonight." Lucas frowned at her.

"I know I was just making sure-"Brooke said slowly.

"Yeah we better get going, I hate to ruin to moment though." Lucas told her.

"Don't worry Haley did that already." Brooke laughed at him. "Kidding Lucas!"

"I know. Lets go." Lucas and Brooke walked arm-in-arm to his car.

The drive to Brooke's house was quite. Only when they got to her house did they speak.

"This was the best day of my life." Lucas whispered to her.

"Yeah sorta mine to." She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Goodnight." He finally said when they broke off the kiss.

"Night." Brooke smiled as she got out off the car.

Lucas watched her walk into her house.

"Ok, Mom is going to kill me when I get home." Lucas cringed as he thought about going home. **_Well I cant avoid it forever._** Lucas sighed as he drove to his house.

The lights were out when he got to his house. **_Good maybe moms asleep._**

Lucas found the spare key under the door mate, and put it in the door and started to twist it. _**Crap too loud, I will just go around to my window and see if its still unlocked** _He thought. He opened the window and froze. **_Oh shit!_**

**A/N Good? Bad? More? Stop? IF YOU READ IT YOU HAVE TO REVEW IT!1thanx!**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

have always loved you Brooke Chapter5. MOM!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them! keep them coming!**

**Brooke walked into her bedroom and flung herself on her bed. It had been the worst and best day of her life, a lot to take in. She was dead tired, so she decided to wait till tomorrow to shower. She put her night clothes on then crawled into bed, when suddenly her phone rang. **

"**Hello?" Brooke smiled thinking it might be Lucas.**

"**Brooke let me come over and talk to you." Felix's voice came in over the line. **_Not now Felix! Please don't ruin the ending to my horrible/wonderful day!_

"**Sorry Felix but you're not coming over and we are not talking! So goodnight, tell your new girl friend I said hi!" Brooke said sarcastically.**

"**Brooke you don't understand-"Felix tried to explain but Brooke wouldn't let him.**

"**Explain what you asshole! Let me guess you _accidentally_ took all your clothes off and _accidentally_ kissed her and then-" **

"**Brooke! No that's not it!" Felix shouted. **

"**Look Felix I am tired I had a very tiring day. I do not feel like talking about this ok? We are finished! Goodbye!" Brooke shouted as she hung up the phone.**

**She turned her lights out and put her head on her pillow.**

"**Wonder if you're having fun explaining stuff to your mom Lucas." Brooke thought before she fell asleep.**

**Lucas opened his window to find his mom asleep on his bed. **_Was she crazy?_** He thought as he froze hoping he had not waked her.**

**Karen began to stir in her sleep.**

_No mom just go back to sleep, don't wake up; we can talk in the morning._** Lucas cringed as his mom opened her eyes and gasped.**

"**Lucas!" Karen shouted as she jumped up from the bed, a-thousand emotions running through her.**

"**Hi, mom." Lucas tried to smile but he saw it coming and tightened his face.**

**WACK! Karen's hand hit Lucas's cheek with incredible force.**

"**I guess I deserve that." Lucas shrugged.**

"**You deserve more than that!" Karen shouted.**

"**Mom I-"Lucas tried to start but Karen cut him off.**

"**You are not talking until I'm finished. So get your ass in here so we can talk." Karen growled at Lucas.**

**Lucas crawled through the window and sat on his bed.**

"**You are going to tell me what you were fucking doing leaving in the middle of the night, leaving the shortest note you've ever written me, and trying to sneak back through your window so you would have to explain anything until tomorrow!" Karen shouted.**

"**Mom I know it was stupid-"Lucas told her but was cut off again.**

"**I'm not done! Lucas do you know what it did to me inside when I found out you were gone?" Karen tried to go on but the lump in her throat was getting so very big.**

"**I died again. I have only died a few times but this time I really died! Lucas my insides turned to mush. I felt so alone, and I was alone, I was so alone-"This time Lucas cut Karen off.**

"**Mom you aren't alone, what about Andy? Huh? Ok and Keith? Mom you don't need me that much anymore." Lucas looked at his hurting mother.**

"**You are my son Lucas! I will always need you! And I never want to lose you again!" Karen shouted as the tears started to run down her face.**

"**And you won't mom I promise." Lucas wanted to hug his mother but didn't want to rise getting hit again.**

"**I was scared Lucas! I was angry, and confused." It took all Karen had to keep from breaking down into tears.**

"**I know that mom." Lucas stood up from his seat on his bed walked over and hugged his mom.**

**Karen fell into her sons arms and cried. She cried for a wile. She was so happy to have her son back, but so scared that he might leave again.**

"**I love you mom." Lucas told her.**

"**Please don't leave again." Karen sobbed.**

"**I don't plan too." Lucas smiled as he thought of Brooke. "Everything I want is right here."**

"**Good! Cause if you ever think about leaving again-boy!" Karen pulled back from Lucas and glared at him.**

"**I won't mom." Lucas laughed.**

**Karen smacked Lucas again.**

"**Hey! now what was that for?" Lucas asked taken by surprise.**

"**Just to make sure you are not going to think about leaving again." Karen kissed Lucas on the cheek and headed to the kitchen.**

"**Want some thing to drink?" Karen asked as Lucas followed her into the kitchen.**

"**No thanks I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Lucas said.**

"**Karen turned around from the counter and looked at him.**

"**You don't seriously think we're done, do you?" Karen smirked at him.**

"**Well yes I did think that-"Lucas started.**

"**Oh no you're going to tell me everything. Why you left, where did you go?" Karen grabbed a mug and put some water in it.**

"**Mom can't this wait till tomorrow? I am really tired." Lucas asked.**

"**Well you better talk fast then." Karen looked at him as she sat down at the table.**

**Lucas sighed as he pulled out a chair and sat down.**

"**Ok, I left because of Brooke." Lucas started. **_God this was going to be a long night._** Lucas thought as he began to explain everything to his mom….**

**A/N Good? Bad? More? Stop? IF YOU READ IT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IT!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

I have always loved you Brooke Chapter 6

A/N the reason I never updated this story is because somehow chapter 3 got deleted and I didn't have it saved on my computer, I was really sad till I found chapter 3 the other night. So I have decided to continue with this story. THANKS YOU TO AWSOME REVIEWS I love you guys!

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat on their couch watching late night television. Right now 'Will and Grace' was on one of Haley's favorites. They were having a mini argument about who was like whom on the show.

"Nathan seriously you really are Karen!" Haley said firmly trying not to laugh.

"No I am not!" Nathan protested.

"Well its either Karen or Jack, take your pick." Haley teased him.

"Neither, I'm not on this show." Nathan protested.

"No, Nathan I think you are." Haley said laughing as she nodded her head.

Nathan picked up the remote and shut the TV off and smiled at her. "I think that solves it."

"You stink." Haley said as she stuck her lip out pouting.

"What do you think about Lucas running away for like almost a day, and then coming back and getting together with Brooke?" Nathan asked her.

"I think it's wonderful, he is crazy in love with her! And now they can be together. I have no clue what the running away thing was about though. I'm just so happy that their together now." Haley said leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah, the running away, only something Lucas would do." Nathan chuckled.

"I wish it was Friday, but it's only Thursday, and we have one more day of school until Saturday." Nathan said getting up off the couch.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Haley said wile yawning. Then she stood up and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to their room.

"I love you Haley." Nathan told her right before they got to the bedroom door.

"I love you too, oh and Nathan?" Haley looked up at him. "You're still Karen."

* * *

The alarm rang to early and too loud for Brooke to handle; she grabbed the devise and flung it across the room. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her cell phone rang, it rang that loud irritating Nokia ring.

"Fine!" She shouted to the world to let it know she was up. She didn't answer her phone in time and looked at her missed calls to discover that it was Felix. **_Thank God I didn't answer it!_** She thought as she started getting ready for school. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled not at herself but at what she had. She had the best guy in the world he was back he was with her! It was so wonderful! She couldn't wait to see him today; hopefully everyone would be happy that they were back together. Peyton would be thrilled. Thinking of Peyton, Brooke made a mental note to herself to find out what was going on with her and Jake. Peyton had been spending a lot of time with him lately, so Brooke needed details. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before heading out to her car.

* * *

Lucas had to practically hold his eyes open, he had only gotten four hours of sleep last night, and he was really feeling the effect of it today. He was mentally and physically drained, thank god school was out in a month. He couldn't believe he would be graduating in a month! He still didn't know if he wanted to go to college, he knew what he did want to do though, marry Brooke. He loved her with all of his heart; he would never want anyone else, only her. The thought of seeing her today made his eyes open just a little bit.

* * *

"I still can't believe he just ran away." Deb said to Karen as she wiped the counter clean in the Café.

"Tell me about it, I'm jus so relived he's back." Karen replied.

"HE must really love her." Deb said as she stopped wiping the counter.

"Yeah, he must." Karen said stopping what she was doing to dell on the fact that her son was in love.

"Anyways, have you talked to Keith lately?" Deb asked her.

"Yeah I called him this morning to tell him Lucas was back, and that's it he was going to stop by later to get a cup of coffee." Karen laughed and shook her head. "I don't understand why he always has to tell that he's coming to get a cup of coffee."

"That's just Keith." Deb said smiling as she resumed her work.

"Yeah I know it is." Karen said slowly, Karen had a bad feeling that Keith liked her more than a friend. I mean Karen would always love Keith but not that way-at lease she though she couldn't love him that way……

* * *

A/N Well its finally back-let me know what you think! PLEASE! 


End file.
